Entre Nosotros
by weareinthenirvana
Summary: Kaede a muerto y Rin ha caído en una fuerte depresión. No quiere a nadie en su vida, menos a Sesshomaru a quien odia profundamente. Todo da un giro cuando Él la obliga a vivir en su castillo. Odio, amor y lujuria.


**Kaede a muerto y Rin ha caído en una fuerte depresión.**

**No quiere a nadie en su vida, menos a Sesshomaru a quien odia profundamente. **

**Todo da un giro. **

** Entre nosotros **

** Capitulo 1**

La luna llena permanecía en su punto fijo. Sesshomaru lamió sus colmillos mientras se levantaba de su majestuoso asiento.  
Tomó el mentón de la youkai a su frente y en una sola palabra dio su orden.  
—Desvísteme.  
La joven ansiosa y a la vez asustada, deslizó sus dedos por los bordes del yukata varonil hasta llegar al obi que desató con dificultad.  
Una vez logrado bajó aquel vestuario y observó aquel pecho desnudo al cual se aferró inmediatamente, abrazó la blanca piel y se molestó al no sentir un bulto chocar contra su vientre.  
Liberó su lengua y comenzó a lamer cada esquina de su pecho, cada vez más abajo.  
Al llegar a las caderas de éste en las cuales colgaba el hakama, sintió como las garras de su amo jalaban sus cabellos.  
—Ten cuidado, mierda. -Advirtió furioso.  
Ella tragó duro y con valor besó a aquel respetado daiyukai, un beso repugnante y sorpresivo, con eso, la mujer consiguió meter sus manos, pero éste no la dejó llegar más lejos y la empujó contra la madera.  
Besó su cuello colocándose encima de ella.  
Sin mirarla desgarró el atrevido kimono, se deshizo de sus ropas restantes y la penetró con fuerza, ni una gota de amor.  
Todo fue tan glorioso para la hembra hasta que sintió las garras enterrarse en sus muslos, desde ahí todo comenzó a ser dolor.  
—¿Qué…  
Desenterró los filos de sus manos y acarició el rostro de aquella ingenua castaña.  
Mostró sus colmillos, la youkai hizo una mueca de horror.  
— Haz hecho mal tu trabajo, Yuri, eres holgazana, y dejas a los demás haciendo lo que debes. ¿No crees que debes pagar? Y lo que es más pequeño pero no insignificante; haz tratado de tocarme. No te lo perdonaré.  
Clavó su larga uña en el ojo de la adulta la oyó desesperada, gritando de dolor.  
—¡Te gustaba! - Gritó el demonio en venganza y sus colmillos se enterraron en su pecho.  
La mató al final; sacándole el corazón.

La lluvia azotó la aldea, las lágrimas de Rin caían sin compañía, destruida, tomó las manos de aquel cuerpo que fue abandonado por el alma de Kaede.  
Lloró tan destruida, la única persona que la amó de verdad, se reía junto a los muertos en este minuto.  
Nada más fue hasta el atardecer que Rin permanecía sola.  
Cuando Rin trabajaba los cultivos unos brazos la rodearon fuertemente, se giró y vio a Kagome. Ella, enojada, la empujó y gritó:  
—¡¿Ahora se preocupan por mí?! ¡¿Y antes, cuando la anciana Kaede estaba gravemente enferma?!  
—Rin…- apareció Inuysha colocando su mano en los hombros de ésta. - Santa mierda, Rin lo siento.  
En hanyõ la jaló hacia él y la abrazó con fuerza, ésta lo apartó y chilló exigiendo soledad.  
No hubo remedio, tomaron varias decisiones, increíblemente, venían por parte del demonio-humano.  
Se marcharon de la aldea, pero no se dirigieron a su hogar precisamente; el peliplateado llevó a su esposa con Sango y Miroku, para éste emprender un viaje a Las Colinas Del Oeste, donde su hermano era dueño de todo.  
Sabía que su fin era complicado, pero haría lo que fuese por aquella mujer que está necesitada de amor.  
Con saltos durante horas vio una cueva, la noche llegaría muy pronto.  
Se recostó sobre el suelo y se volteó a mirar las estrellas, angustiado, por dios, Rin tenía tanta razón, él y su esposa la habían abandonado prácticamente… Mierda, Sesshomaru era el único que podía ayudarla, pero lo más probable era que se niegue.  
El híbrido siguió su camino hasta ver un castillo, dio una media sonrisa y se encaminó por una de las tantas entradas.  
Se encontró con un guardián, éste no lo dejaría entrar por lo que Inuyasha lo dejó inconsciente. Pasó por muchos como ellos, hasta ver un gigantesco portal.  
Lo jaló hacia adentro y se encontró con su hermano y dos mujeres inclinadas delante de él.  
—¡Sesshomaru! -Gimoteó.  
Ordenó a las mujeres se retiren y lo miró desde su asiento.  
—¡Tienes que ayudar a Rin!  
Los ojos del daiyokai se abrieron grandes y llenos de preocupación por un nanosegundo.  
—Esa humana no significa nada.  
—Kaede a muerto… No está comiendo y se resigna a venir conmigo y Kagome, Sesshomaru inténtalo. Por favor.  
Todo era negarse, pero Inuyasha seguía insistiendo y para dar final dijo:  
—Va a morirse sola. Idiota, justamente tú debías ser tan importante para ella, un demonio estúpido que le dio esperanzas.  
Se dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando a ese yokai solo con sus pensamientos.  
Inuyasha volvió con Kagome indignado y enojado, ésta trató de tranquilizarlo, pero fue inútil.  
Eran dos testarudos; Sesshomaru & Rin.  
El demonio yacía paralizado sentado en el suelo, perdido en recuerdos y pensamientos, no puede traer de vuelta consigo a una niña, ¡Menos humana!  
Agudizó su oído y oyó como las gotas de agua desaparecían al chocar contra el suelo.  
Molesto, se colocó de pie.

Llorar y llorar, es lo único que una Rin de veintiún años puede hacer, recordaba que a sus doce años llegó a Kaede, ella le dio un amor incondicional.  
Rin cavaba en el suelo, con fuerza, profundo.  
Se sentía mal, la cabeza le hervía y la garganta dolía.  
No importaba.  
No se detenía, las gotas de agua la empaparon completamente, mezclándose con sus lágrimas.  
No comía desde hace veintisiete horas, estaba sin fuerzas ya.  
No pudo más.  
No terminó, se desmayó al lado de aquel cuerpo sin alma.  
El demonio observó el cielo gris mientras se acercaba a la aldea y luego la desvió hacia ella -Se podía apreciar desde esa distancia- Todas las casas quemadas.  
En un impulso rápido, Sesshomaru corrió a una velocidad impresionante.  
Al llegar siguió su paso apresurado hasta llegar a la cabaña de la difunta Kaede, entró, un montón de cosas tiradas.  
Él desesperado comenzó a gritar el nombre de la pequeña. Sin respuesta.  
Decidió salir de la vivienda para revisar afuera.  
Él daiyokai se sorprendió al ver un bulto de lodo. Se acercó y verificó; El cuerpo de Kaede y el de una joven estaban cubiertos.  
Tomó a la muchacha y sintió su aroma,

— ¿Rin? Pero esta es una mujer… -Se dijo el albino a sí mismo.  
Sin tener tiempo de analizar la dejó de vuelta donde la encontró y se quitó la parte de arriba de su vestimenta, tomó a la humana, y logrando no mirar sus atributos la desvistió para luego colocarle el yukata en su lugar.  
La entró a la choza para que permaneciera seca y volvió a terminar lo que ésta hacía.  
Terminó de cavar el sepulcro y enterró a Kaede, fue por la zagala. Al tenerla en los brazos observó la tumba y dijo.  
—Gracias Kaede.  
Y se marchó con la chica "de identidad desconocida".

**N/A: Hola, tanto tiempo, ¿no creen? He vuelto y con este fanfic de mi pareja favorita.**

**Dejen reviews, por favor haganme saber si tengo faltas de redacción, ortografía o coherencias.**

**Tumblr: estrellitasbrillando -Sigo siempre de vuelta-**

**Blogspot: lacunadeltiempo**


End file.
